(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a removable member-holding device and an image forming apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to a device for holding a removable member such as a cartridge.
(ii) Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer, a consumed article can be exchanged as a removable member in order to exchange the consumed article.
The removable member indicates an object which is constituted removably from an apparatus body. For example, a plurality of functional components functioning in the image forming apparatus is changed into a unit integrally and removably and is thus constituted as in a photosensitive unit in which a photosensitive member, a charging device and a cleaning member can be integrally removed from the apparatus body in some cases or the functional component such as a toner cartridge can be removed singly in the other cases.